Natallia Romanov (Earth-1)
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, also known as Black Widow, was one of the most talented spies and assassins in the entire world and a founding member of the Avengers. Originally a KGB operative and dangerous assassin, Romanoff was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D (Earth-1) by Clint Barton. Having extensive mastery in martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow became one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most efficient agents. During one mission, she was sent undercover into Stark Industries to watch Tony Stark (Earth-1) due to the fear that he was dying. During this mission, Romanoff assisted Stark with defeating Ivan Vanko (Earth-1)'s terrorist plots against him. She is the most powerful Vigilante Assassin ever known in Russia. She was trained in the Red Room Program and was a member of HYDRA (Earth-1) throughout her life until being recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Master Spy: Romanoff was a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff is well versed in internal destabilziation and was soon deemed a threat to global secuirty because of this. She often resorts to seducing men to obtain her goals while working undercover, such as when she posed as an assistant to evaluate Tony Stark for the Avengers Initiative. Romanoff's skills were so legendary that Nick Fury created a Lie Detector that he hoped she could not deceive. * Master Martial Artist: Romanoff was one of the best fighters in the world, having been trained from a young age in the Red Room and S.H.I.E.L.D. in her later life as a top operative. During her time in the Red Room, she was seen using her martial arts to defeat a grown man by swinging his head into the corner of a desk, proving how formidable she was even when she was young. She was extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as sambo, lucha-libre style wrestling, parkour, krav maga, hapkido, multiple styles of kung fu, taekwondo, and kali with her batons. * Spear Mastery: Romanoff shows great skill in the use of a spear in close combat, she was seen wielding a Chitauri staff to battle the Chitauri. * Master Acrobat: Romanoff was highly skilled in incorporating gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. * Master Assassin: Romanoff was notorious in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. * Master Marksman: Romanoff was a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. * Multilingualism: Romanoff was fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Italian, and various other languages. * Gifted Intellect: Romanoff's intellect seemingly put her on par with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She possessed the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Equipment * Widow's Bite: Electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two bracelets worn by Romanoff. * Black Widow's Batons: Electroshock weapons that can deliver powerful electrical shocks to incapacitate her targets. * Glock 26: Romanoff replaced the Walther PPK/S for a pair of Glock 26 handguns, continuing to use them for the rest of her life as her weapon of choice. * Glock 19: The Glock 19 pistol is the standard sidearm carried by STRIKE. * Colt M4A1 with a M203 Grenade Launcher: A fully automatic carbine and the standard weapon used by S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes